/vg/ Friend-Code List
Here you'll find a list of all the user-submitted 3DS Friend Codes. This list will be emptied on the first day of every month. If you're lost, Click Here. ''''If you're looking for the /vg/ Nintendo Network ID List, click here . Please use the talk page to whine for people to add you and add specific comments. HOLD IT! Before you do anything... ''Please add everyone on the list FIRST; ''then ''edit in your own details. I know that adding all those people is not fun, but you won't be added if you don't do this. How to add your FC details '''New Friend-Code data is to be added to the bottom of the list to keep it in order of who was added last. '''To do so, just right click on the last row -> 'Row' -> 'Insert Row After'. Don't fuck up the formatting. How to delete Friend Cards Keep in mind that your friend list will be maxed out at 100 people. To delete friend cards, select 'Settings' - > 'Delete Friend Card'. Friend Code List Remember to ADD PEOPLE FIRST. Don't whine on the talk page about having no friends because you didn't read the instructions. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" data-overflow="true" style="width: 650px;" |- ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"| Friend Code ! scope="col"|Frequency ! scope="col"|Online Games Played ! scope="col"|Region |- |dickburger |3969-3839-5643 |Daily |REvelations, Swapnote, |US |- |Dibbeh |2680-9178-9582 |Dailyish |MK7, Swapnote, Smashbros3DS?, X version once it comes out |US |- | Josh | 2062-9486-9890 |Daily |Swapnote, KI:U, MH3U, MK7, AC:NL |US |- | GarFunk | 1177-7004-1821 |Dailish |Swapnote, Kid Icarus, MK7, MH3U (soon™) |EU |- |Chris |4914-3228-4220 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A |US |- |Matt S |1907-8478-8806 |Daily |Swapnote/NLB |EU |- |Ricky |3454-0282-9900 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A |US |- |Miles |4871-3410-4931 |Daily |Swapnote |US |- |Dimikosta | 4124-6392-0831 |Dailyish | Swapnote, MK7, FE:A, MH3U, KI:U EDIT: IF YOU HAVE ALREADY ADDED ME, I HAD THE WRONG FC PLEASE ADD THIS ONE I HAVE ALREADY ADDED EVERYONE BELOW ME. |US |- | Steve |5069-3922-9103 |Daily |Swapnote, CoP, FE:A. KI:U |US |- |Rider | 5086-1216-1708 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A |US |- |Leir |3024-5315-7045 |Dailyish |Swapnote, DOA:D. PES 2012 |AU |- |Darvus |1075-2098-2369 |Dailyish |Mario Kart 7, Swapnote |US |- |Joshua |1805-2677-8060 |Dailyish |Mario Kart 7, Swapnote, Kid Icarus: Uprising | US |- |Al |5343-7821-8225 |Daily |Swapnot'an |AU |- |Tom |4081-5667-7950 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, MH3(when out) |US |- |Ethan1/2 |1934-0870-3505 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, KI, RE:R. |US |- |Scapegrace |3840-5802-3811 |Daily |Swapnote, Harvest Moon ANB |CA |- |Rotten |1349-5000-2637 |Dailyish |Swapnote, FE:A, Kid Icarus: Uprising |US |- |Stevie |3711-7348-7185 |Dailyish |Swapnote, FE:A, MK7 |US |- |Scruple |1375-7882-6158 |Dailyish |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A, MH3 (soon) |US |- |Etopen (エトペン) |0946-3295-5733 |Dailyish |Swapnote, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, MK7, KI:U, Revelations, DoA, Pokemon Black,B2 and W2. |US/JP |- |Furious |0834-0974-1147 |Dailyish |Swapnote, MK7, FE:A, E04 |US |- |Tzer |3437-3155-0351 |Daily |Swapnote, KI:U, FE:A, MK7, Street Fighter, soon MH and Luigi's Mansion |US |- |rhino |0962-9542-0241 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A, EOIV, MH3 |US |- |Marukomuru |5327-1700-1565 |Daily |Swapnote |CA |- |B3N |3668-7743-6977 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, KI:U |UK |- |Flor |1590-5566-6357 |Dailyish? |Swapnote, Mario Kart 7, Fire Emblem Awakening, (Animal Crossing and Monster Hunter someday) |US |- |Sean |3411-0489-8390 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, KI:U, Revelations, and Pokemon W2 |US |- |Cpt Murphy | 3196-3025-5934 |Daily |FE:A, KI:U, MK7. Probably Monster Hunter eventually. |US |- |K |2852-7382-2931 |Bidaily |FE:A, AC:NL later |US |- |Leon |3566-2286-6212 |Daily |MK7, Swapnote |US |- |BeepBoop |2595-0064-4532 |Dailyish |Swapnote, MK7 EDIT: I'm now at 100 friends so don't add me. |US |- |Chat |1032-1781-2942 |Daily |Swapnote, MK7, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Fire Emblem: Awakening soon... |AMERICA. FUCK YEAH. |- |Verg |3582-8673-6984 |Dailyish |Just Swapnote for now. |EU |- |Puni |4012-3794-7034 |Daily |Fire Emblem: Awakening, Swapnote, more soon. |US |- |Tyler |3282-2367-8653 |Bidaily |FE:A, MK7, Pokemon W2, Swapnote |US |- |Andres |3969-4131-0921 |Dailyish |Swapnote: implying I have real friends ;_; | USA! USA! USA! |- |PhilsGhost | 4656-6064-5492 |Daily |Mario Kart 7, Kid Icarus Uprising, Pokemon White 2, Fire Emblem Awakening (Coming soon) Monster Hunter 3U, Etrian Odyssey 4, Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, Pokemon XY |Canada, eh |- |Marce |3308 4605 6296 |Daily |Kid Icarus, Super Street Fighter IV, Pokémon B2, Swapnote. Upcoming: Mario Kart 7, Pokémon X, Fire Emblem: Awakening |Spain |- | Gentlefun | 2079-6484-8075 |Daily-ish |Swapnote |EU |- | -Moomin |3282-2392-8394 |Daily-ish |Swapnote, MK7, Kid Icarus, Resident Evil, Monster Hunter (added everyone on here) |US |- |Matt |4184-1828-3317 |Daily |Swapnote |Canada |- |100 |3823-8784-5419 |Dailyish |Swapnote, KI:U |US |- |Sallinstrm |4699-5561-8933 |Daily |Swapnote, KI:U, FE:A, Pokemon B/B2 |Canada |- |Jake | 3995-6953-2556 |Daily | Swapnote, MK7, Resident Evil, Dead or Alive, Pokemon Black 2, (UPCOMING) Luigi's Mansion 2 and Animal Crossing New Leaf. NOTE I ADDED EVERYBODY SO ADD ME |US |- |chocololi |5043-1767-1538 |Daily |Swapnote, Pokemon. New Leaf, Monhun, MK7 (soon) |US |- |Pexius |4468-1062-5607 |Daily-ish |Swapnote, MK7, KI:U, Pokémon Black 2 |US |- |redage/Matt |2122-5964-7167 |Daily | Swapnote, FE:A (Getting AC:NL and LM:NM on release) |US |- |Nex |0877-0580-5994 |Daily-ish |Swapnote, Wishlist: MH3U, AC:NL,MK7,KI:U,Pokemon X/Y,LM:DM |US |- |Liln |2380-2971-3279 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A EO4, Luigi's Mansion |US |- |Aargh! |4957-2769-0258 |Daily-ish |Just Swapnote for now | EU |- |Gus | 2277-6681-3134 |Daily |Swapnote, KI:A, FE:A, EO4, others |EU |- |*Aku | 1821-9456-0415 |Daily-ish |MK7, FE:A, Swapnote, (soon) Weegee's Mansion, Animal Crossing, Pokemon |US |- |Cedric | 1547-6289-9468 |Daily |Swapnote, EO4, art academy, SF and AC when it comes out. |CAN |- |Fito | 4785-4792-6072 |Daily-ish |Swapnote, EO4. FE:A & LM soon. |US?(ARG) |- |Denko | 4639-9063-3671 |Daily |Swapnote, Kid Icarus, MK7 I put in the wrong code the first time |US |- |Gunr | 3625-8380-0734 |Sometimes |That feel when no MH3U online |US |- |Sumire | 4141-2279-0038 |Daily-ish |Kid Icarus. FE:A, EO4, Swapnote, others |US | |- |Avery | 5386-7715-9404 |Dailyish |FE:A, Swapnote, Weegee upon release, Mh3 eventually, also MUHFUGGIN CRASHMO SEND ME YOURS |US | |- |Morty | 0301-9829-0786 |Daily-ish |Pokemon W2, MH3U(soon...), MK7, Swapnote |EU |- |Wesley | 2809-7947-6975 |Daily |MH3U(soon...), Swapnote |EU |- |Proxers | 5300-8733-2142 |Dailyish |Pokemon White 2, MK7 soonish(next month) |EU |- |Glebster | 2423-2431-9339 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A, (MH, Luigi and MK7 after I get my slut salary) added every goddamn soul |EU/US |- |zeecaptain | 4382-2036-0987 |Sometimes |Mario kart, swapnote, RE:revelations |EU |- |Kuroko |0774-5585-3124 |Dailyish |MK7, Pokémans, Swapnote |EU |Added Dibbeh, Al, B3N, Verg, Philsghost, Marce and Morty |- |Saint | 4527-7818-2249 |Sometimes |Swapnote, Monhun, Pokemon, EO4(soon) Everyone added! |USA |Don't worry about spamming me your swapnotes, I love getting them. |- |Zharkovi |0748-2018-2043 |Daily |New Leaf, Swapnote, Dark Moon |US |- |HDread |4141-2341-0111 |Daily |FE:A, Swapnote, MH3U |US, FL |- |Tan (Managed to add everyone up to Jake before being full) |3523-2059-8073 |Daily-Weekly |Swapnote, RE:R, EO4, Etc. |US West |- |Henley |1306-5536-1036 |Dailyish |EO4, RE:R, Swapnote |US |- |Tony |0989-3090-2366 |Dailyish |EO4, FE:A, Swapnote, Uprising, Dark Moon, MH3U, New Leaf |Canada |- |Dante |3797-5980-5147 |Daily |MGS3, Swapnote |US West |- |Edgy |0946-3682-6413 |Daily |SFIV, LuigiMansion2, Swapnote |Australia |- |Jimbo |0103-9662-8471 |Daily |Swapnote |EU |- |Mijeranga |0877-0604-6513 |Dailyish |Swapnote, Kingdom Hearts 3D |US |- |Sigent |1864-8941-0535 |Daily |Swapnote, FE:A, KI:U, MH3U, RE:R |US |FEED ME SWAPNOTES |- nux 3780-9472-0353 daily usa Category:Nintendo Category:Eighth Generation